


Entrapta'd In (and Out of) The Closet

by Compendius



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Accidental Cheating, Disk Drunk | Infected Adora (She-Ra), F/F, Gay, LBGTQ Assemble!, One Shot, Strangers to Lovers, These gays/Bi's are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compendius/pseuds/Compendius
Summary: Just two girls hanging out in a closet during a robot uprising. Trying to pass the time. One's synthetically drunk and high at the same time. You know how it is.
Relationships: Adora/Entrapta (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Entrapta'd In (and Out of) The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> I'll never own She-Ra, but I'll always love She-Ra.

Sitting in a closet with a warrior that was out of sorts so to speak was at least slightly better than trying to deal with the robot rising on her on. 

“Entrapta...Entrapta...Entrapta!|” Adora poked her every. Single. Time. “What we doin’ here…?”

Entrapta sighed. This really wasn’t how she wanted to study the infected She-Ra.

“Log entry, day...8-I think-yes! Eight.”

“Entrapta~”

“Despite Princess Glimmer’s attempts at aid, reclaiming the castle remains difficult.” 

“Entrapta!...’M bored!”

“Things appeared promising with the arrival of She-ra but now she’s all floppy-”

An extreme pressure on her lips cut Entrapta short. The blonde’s tongue succeeded in piercing her mouth. The purple princess had wondered what it was like to be on the receiving end of a probe, but suddenly she wished she had. The taller woman’s tongue was clumsy. Yet, obvious experience prevented any loss of skill or pleasure. It also didn’t hurt that Adora’s breath was surprisingly sweet. Entrapta gave into the compulsion the let her hands roamed her unexpected partner’s back. Her left hand, right hand, and hair went to work trying to map out the warrior's body by feel.

Adora finally separated them so they could both breath. It was hard not to notice strand of spittle that snapped as they broke apart. Entrapta definitely took not of her shallow breathing.

“You taste like Glimmer,” Adora hummed. 

Hmmm...Entrapta wasn’t  _ quite _ sure what to make of that.

“Update: I’m suddenly overcome with a strange warmth. Further studies will be beneficial.” Judging by the heat in her cheeks, the research could prove...extensive

Adora purred, “Yeah! Girls night in~!”

…

It’s not like Bow wasn’t stoked that his sonic arrow had saved the day but-

“So I couldn’t really bring this up during the battle,” Bow stammered rubbing the back of his neck, “but did something important happen while we separated. You know, outside of running and hiding from rogue bots?”

“No, why do you ask?” Entrapta responded fluidly. Clearly, she wasn’t aware of the fresh-looking bruises on her lips, neck or clavicle. 

Adora, on the other hand-

“What the living hell!?” The ex-horde soldier screamed as regained her cognizance and was immediately rewarded by the sharp-tingling of hickies all over her everything. 

“Yeah,” Glimmer growled with her arms crossed. “That’s exactly what I’d like to know.”

“Glimmer!” Adora squeaked. “I swear I have no idea-”

“Oh that!” Entrapta’s hair snapped its fingers on her behalf. Red eyes shined as blushed returned to her cheeks. “She was a brilliant lab partner.”

“You are gonna talk all about this when we get home!” BrightMoon’s princess marched off, barely beginning to seeth.

“Nooo…!” Adora howled in defeat and fell to her knees. She was in the dog house and she didn’t even get to remember why she was there!

“I’d better go and mediate,” Bow sighed. He went to help his friend up and together they followed a potentially murderous Glimmer. 

Entrapta’s hair waved goodbye as she mentally noted this experiment as success. 


End file.
